The Genetics and Molecular Biology Training Program has as its primary goal the education of carefully selected individuals for the research, teaching, and industrial needs of this country. GMB was established five years ago by the fusion of two long-standing training programs: Genetics and Cell and Molecular Biology at Princeton, and this fusion has been very successful. We receive approximately 300 applications a year, and our success at attracting the best students in the country continues to improve. Currently this program contains a 42-member faculty who serve as mentors for 100 graduate students, 124 postdoctoral fellows, and 97 undergraduate majors. The participating mentors include the faculty of the Department of Molecular Biology (33), six faculty members from Chemistry, two faculty members from the Ecology and Evolutionary Biology, and one faculty from Computer Science. They provide expertise in biological systems ranging from bacteria to humans, and they offer training in areas of molecular biology, cell biology developmental biology, genetics, genomics, immunology, microbiology, neurobiology, structural biology, virology, biophysics, biochemistry and computational biology. Training laboratories are located in four different building complexes that are either nearly complete, newly built or recently renovated. Each of these is well-equipped for modern biological research offering state-of-the-art facilities to all. The training program consists of formal course work, laboratory rotations, teaching experiences, and a wide variety of special activities. While formal training is emphasized in year one, and to a lesser extent in year two, we realize that the PhD is a research degree. Accordingly, we spend considerable effort to assist trainees in finding an appropriate mentor, and to monitor their subsequent progress in the research lab. The success of our program is best judged by the success of our graduates. We have awarded 272 PhD's, and greater than 95% of these remain actively involved in science or science-related fields in exciting and, sometimes novel, ways. [unreadable] [unreadable]